친구라는 이름으로
by Lily30481
Summary: 어느 날 자신이 알 수 없는 감정을 깨닫게 된 해리는 헤르미온느에게 그 감정에 대해 물으려고 한다. 그러나 그는 도서관 한 편에서 말포이와 함께하고 있는 헤르미온느를 발견하게 된다.
1. 감정의 기복

**Disclaimer: **해리포터에 대한 권리 없음

**Summary:** 어느 날 자신이 알 수 없는 감정을 깨닫게 된 해리는 헤르미온느에게 그 감정에 대해 물으려고 한다. 그러나 그는 도서관 한 편에서 말포이와 함께하고 있는 헤르미온느를 발견하게 된다.

Harry/Hermione. Fifth year.

* * *

**친구라는 이름으로**

by Lily30481

**Chapter 1**

**감정의 기복**

* * *

해리는 요새 격동하는 사춘기와 함께 기이한 감정을 경험하고 있는 중이었다. 가끔 이유도 없이 누가 꼬집기라도 하는 것처럼 가슴이 아릴 때가 있었다. 그러다가도 갑자기 기분이 날아갈 듯 좋아져 웃곤 하는 것이었다. 묘사를 하자면, 그건 마치 그가 퀴디치 시합에서 급상승과 급강하를 반복하는 그런 기분이었다. 다만 다른 점은 그가 그걸 조절할 수 없다는 것이겠지만. 어쨌든 그것은 해리가 이전에는 결코 느껴본 적이 없었던 감정이었고 그를 당황하게 만들었다.

결국 주변으로부터 '해리, 너 무슨 일 있니?'라는 걱정 섞인 물음을 받기까지 하자, 그는 헤르미온느를 찾아가기로 마음먹었다. 그녀는 언제나 해리가 곤란에 처해 있을 때 구해주는 데는 선수였고, 전세계의 또래 학생들 중에서도 손꼽힐 만큼 – 어쩌면 제일 – 뛰어난 두뇌를 가지고 있었으므로 이번에도 해리에게 적절한 해결책을 제시해 줄 것이 분명했다.

해리는 어느 한적한 9월의 오후, 헤르미온느를 찾기 위해 도서관 깊숙한 곳까지 발걸음을 했다. 그녀는 언제나 구석진 곳에서 공부하는 버릇이 있었고, 도서관이라고 해서 예외는 아니었다. 그래서 그는 헤르미온느가 좋았다. 호그와트에 입학한 이래 줄곧 그의 소중한 조언자였던 헤르미온느가 있는 곳은 언제나 조용해서 쉽게 마음을 놓고 마음을 털어놓을 수가 있었으니까. 그녀가 찾아가는 기괴하고 낯선 장소에 찾아오는 극히 드물었다.

그렇기 때문에 어제 해리가 그렇게까지 크게 놀랐던 건지도 모른다. 그녀를 찾으러 들어간 도서관 깊숙한 곳에서 해리가 발견한 것은 헤르미온느뿐이 아니었다. 어둠 속에서도 빛을 발하던 금빛 머리칼. 해리는 그게 누구의 것인지 너무나도 잘 알고 있었다.

"미온느, 어제 저녁에 어디 있었니?"

해리는 당장에 그것에 대하여 헤르미온느와 이야기를 나누고 싶었다. 그렇지만 그녀의 얼굴을 볼 때마다 이상하게 목이 잠기고 따끔따끔하여 결국에는 다음 날 저녁까지 기다려야만 했다. 그리핀도르의 휴게실에 있는 건 그들 둘뿐이었다. 헤르미온느는 넘치는 과제들을 해결하기 위해 늦게까지 남아서 공부를 하는 중이었고, 론은 퀴디치 연습 때문에 기숙사에 들어오자마자 침대에 뻗은 상태였다.

"어디긴? 혹시 어제 나 찾았어?"

라고 말하는 헤르미온느의 얼굴이 약간 붉어 보이는 것은 휴게실의 모닥불 때문일 거라고, 해리는 초조하게 생각했다.

"도서관에 갔었는데. 너 어제 거기 있었어?"

"오."

몇 번이나 망설이다가 꺼낸 말에 헤르미온느의 눈이 커진다. 해리는 그녀의 난처한 눈동자가 이리저리 둘 곳을 몰라 헤매는 것을 보고야 말았다. 좋지 않은 예감이 그의 심장을 두드렸다. _아냐__, 아니겠지__._ 해리는 애써 스스로에게 중얼거려보았지만 자꾸 깨물어 발개진 헤르미온느의 입술이 눈에 들어오자 이상하게 울컥하는 기분이 들었다.

"…어. 그거 나 맞아."

그 말이 해리의 가슴을 찔렀다.

"혹시… 봤니?"

"너랑 말포이?"

해리가 짚어내자 헤르미온느의 얼굴이 눈에 띄게 붉어졌다.

"어떻게 둘이 같이 거기 있었던 거야? 왜 우리한텐 말을 안 한 거고?"

"해리, 내 말 좀 들어줘,"

헤르미온느가 그를 저지했다. 그러고서도 그녀는 한참이나 망설이다가 숨을 한 번 크게 내쉬더니 말했다.

"그러니까, 난 말포이와 잘 지내고 있어. 네가 생각하는 것보다 훨씬. 난 걔가 그냥 멍청한 부잣집 도련님이라고만 생각했는데 오해였어. 의외로 학업에도 성실하고 책에도 관심이 많더라고."

그것을 빨리 말하면 해리가 받을 충격이 덜할 것이라 생각했는지 헤르미온느는 평소보다도 더 빠른 속도로 속사포처럼 이야기를 털어놓았다. 그러나 그것은 조금도 도움이 되지 않았다. 오히려 빠른 잽을 우다다다 맞은 권투 선수처럼 얼얼한 기분이 해리의 전신을 덮쳤다. 몇 초간 해리는 자신이 숨을 쉬지 않고 있는다는 것도 몰랐다. 그냥 그 자리에 앉아서 멍하니, 자신의 귀가 방금 들은 그 문장을 이해하려고 노력할 뿐이었다.

그리고 만고의 시간이 흐른 뒤에 해리가 내놓은 대답은,

"뭐?"

한 마디였다. 무언가 자신의 가슴을 바늘로 쑤시는 것만 같은 기분이었다. 헤르미온느의 미안한 미소가, 그러나 이해해줄지도 모른다는 희망으로 조금은 반짝이는 눈망울이 바늘로 바뀌어 제 가슴을 연신 찔러댔다.

"내가 좀 더 너한테 일찍 말했어야 했는데."

그 말을 듣는 순간 떠오른 감정은 치를 떨만한 배신감이었고, 두 번째 든 감정은…,

"그렇지만 이해해주길 바래. 말포이도 나쁜 애는 아니야."

벼랑 끝으로 쉼 없이 떨어지는듯한 상실감이었다.

* * *

"해리, 무슨 생각을 그렇게 해?"

상념에 빠져 있던 해리를 끄집어낸 것은 론이었다. 전부터 묘하게 감정의 변화를 겪고 있던 해리가 이번에는 말도 없이 깊은 생각에 잠긴 모습을 보고 론은 무슨 일이라고 있나, 하고 생각했다. 털썩, 거칠게 자리에 앉는 론의 입에서 "아우!"하는 신음이 튀어나왔다. 방금 있었던 연습에서 골대로 달아오는 퀘이플을 엉덩이로 받아냈던 탓이었다.

"흉터가 아프니?"

말이 없는 해리에게 론이 비밀스럽게 물었지만 그는 고개를 저을 뿐이었다. 그는 지난 밤에 있었던 헤르미온느와의 대화를 상기하고 있었다. 그 대화는 그의 머리에서 수십 번이고 갑작스럽게 예고도 없이 재생되었다. 차라리 흉터 때문이면 나을 텐데. 흉터의 고통은 익숙한 것이었고 비록 그것을 다룰 줄은 몰랐으나 견뎌내는 것만은 자신이 있었던 해리였다. 그러나 지금 그가 맞닥뜨린 이 상황은 낯설기 짝이 없었고, 평생 동안 일어날 것이라 생각치도 못했던 일이었다; 헤르미온느와 말포이? 그건 그가 상상할 수 있는 최악의 상황들 목록에도 존재하지 않았다.

그리고 지금, 다시 한 번 그녀와의 대화가 그의 머리를 메웠다.

'난 네가 이 얘기를 론에게 하지 말아 줬으면 좋겠어, 해리.'

그녀는 미안함 때문인지 해리의 눈을 잘 마주치질 못했다.

'사실 너희랑 말포이의 사이가 안 좋아서 좀 나아지면 말하려고 했었거든. 오, 물론 이렇게 된 것도 얼마 되지 않았고. 정말이야. 그러니까…,'

무릎 위에 가지런히 놓인 두 손이 꼼지락거리는 게 보였다.

'부탁할게.'

그 말을 듣자 해리는 자신의 목이 뻣뻣하게 굳어지는 게 느껴졌다. 그리고 지금도. 어제의 대화를 회상하는 지금도, 마치 어제 그 자리로 다시 돌아간 것처럼 목 언저리가 뜨겁고 턱이 딱딱해진다. 차마 내뱉지 못한 말이 목울대에서 울렁거린다. 난처한 듯 휘어진 그녀의 눈썹, 긴장된 듯 몇 번이나 침을 묻혀 붉어진 입술, 상기된 두 뺨, 무릎 위에서 어쩔 줄을 몰라 옴작거리는 가늘고 고운 손가락, 그리고 반복되는 '부탁할게'. 그 짧았던 순간을 몇 번이나 되짚어 보았는지 눈을 감아도 선할 정도다. 그 손짓과 표정들이 무엇을 뜻하는지, 그는 알고 있었다. 가엾은 배신자 헤르미온느.

해리는 마치 멀미가 나는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 오래 전, 거친 바다 위를 가로질렀던 보트가 떠오른다. 수백 장씩 쏟아지던 호그와트 입학 초대장을 피하기 위해, 버논 이모부가 외딴 섬을 가는 길에 탔던 보트였다.

"해리. 그만 올라갈까?"

벽난로 가까이에 자리를 잡았던 론의 얼굴은 이제 붉은 머리카락만큼이나 붉게 타 있었다.

그들은 이제는 익숙해져서 눈을 감고도 걸을 수 있는 계단을 오르며, 침묵을 지켰다. 각자 자신의 생각에 골몰한 그들은 다르면서도 같은 생각을 하고 있었다; 벽난로와 소파, 그리고 헤르미온느.

론이 그들을 봤던 건 단순한 우연이었다. 자다가 일어났을 때 해리의 빈 침대를 보고 휴게실로 내려갔던 론은 소리 죽여 대화를 나누고 있는 둘을 발견했다. 그 둘의 얼굴에 떠오른 심각한 표정은 아무리 눈치가 없는 론이라도 둘 사이에 무언가 – 적어도 소리 죽여 말할 정도로 – 심각하고 비밀스러운 일이 벌어지고 있다는 것을 눈치채게 만들기에 충분했다. 그는 그게 며칠 전부터 감정 기복이 심했던 해리와 관련이 있는지 궁금했고, 대체 그 일이 뭘까 밀려오는 호기심을 막을 수가 없었다.

"저…,"

계단은 서둘러 방으로 돌아가는 학생들로 붐비고 있어서, 그들 중 누구도 해리와 론의 대화에 귀 기울이는 사람이 없었다.

"어제 헤르미온느랑 소파에서 무슨 일이야?"

"어…,"

해리는 어제의 대화를 론이 목격했다는 것에 대해 당황했다. 하지만 그 어떤 대답이 생각나기도 전에 먼저 헤르미온느의 '부탁할게'라는 야속한 목소리가 그의 귓가에 들려왔다.

"별 거 아니었어."

아픈 듯 갈라진 목소리가 나오는 건 해리의 착각일 터였다. 그 대답에 론은 머쓱하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 항상 자기만을 빼놓고 둘이서만 비밀 얘기를 하곤 하는 해리와 헤르미온느에게서 조금 소외감이 들기는 했지만 지금 론은 계속되는 숙제와 무엇보다도 퀴디치 연습 때문에 너무나도 피곤했으므로 그 마음은 금방 사라졌다.

방에 도착한 둘은 각자의 침대에 누워 눈을 감았다. 론이 코를 고는 소리가 해리의 귓전을 때렸다. 그렇지만 해리는 잠들지 않고 자신이 아까 했던 말을 곱씹고 있었다.

'그래, 해리. 별 거 아니야.'

스스로에게 주문을 걸어 보았지만 그건 변신술 수업 때 연습했던 마법 주문만큼이나 효과가 없는 게 분명했다. 왜냐하면 가슴 깊은 곳부터 올라오는, 배신감과 상실감이 뒤섞인 이 알싸한 감정은 결국 그날 저녁 해리를 잠 못 이루게 만들었기 때문이다.

* * *

연회장은 아침을 먹으러 온 학생들로 붐볐다. 지난 밤 잠을 제대로 이루진 못했지만 헤르미온느로 인해 묘하게 정신이 또렷한 해리는 피곤한 한숨을 내쉬며 자리에 앉았다. 잼을 잔뜩 바른 토스트를 한 입 가득 쑤셔 넣는 론을 보며, 해리는 평소처럼 자신의 앞에 있던 잼을 헤르미온느에게로 밀어주었다. 그때, 해리의 귀에 익숙한 목소리가 들어왔다.

"헤르미온느, 너 어제 어디 있었어?"

"응?"

해리는 이해할 수가 없었다. 헤르미온느의 룸메이트인 라벤더의 목소리가 어마어마하게 컸던 것이다. 그런데도 그들의 대화에 귀를 기울이는 사람은 해리 이외엔 없는 것 같았다.

"어제 너 침대에 없더라. 우리가 얼마나 깜짝 놀랐는지 알아?"

그 순간 갑자기 토스트의 식감이 모래알처럼 바뀌었다는 사실을 애써 무시하며 해리는 오늘 아침의 상황을 떠올리려고 노력했다; 헤르미온느가 언제나처럼 여자기숙사와 연결된 계단에서 내려왔는지, 뚱뚱한 여인을 거쳐 휴게실 안으로 들어온 건지. 그렇지만 곧, 오늘 아침엔 론과 자신이 늦잠을 잤고 헤르미온느는 이미 휴게실에서 자신들을 기다리고 있었다는 사실이 생각났다. 사실 그게 보통 그들의 패턴이긴 했다.

"어젠 휴게실에서 밤을 샜어. 마법약 숙제를 끝내야 했거든."

"오. 그랬구나. 우린 네가 드디어 남자친구가 생긴 줄 알았는데."

해리는 라벤더의 입에서 흘러나온, 아쉬움이 명백한 탄성을 믿을 수가 없었다. 그리고 그것보다 더욱 믿을 수 없는 것은 헤르미온느의 거짓말이었다; 해리는 그녀가 마법약 숙제를 이미 나흘 전에 끝내 놓았다는 사실을 너무나도 잘 알고 있었다. _대체 왜 거짓말을 하는 거지__?_ 헤르미온느가 삼총사와 관련된 일로 인해 종종 거짓말을 하곤 했지만 이건 그들과는 눈꼽만큼도 관련이 있지 않은 – 적어도 해리가 알기에는 – 일이었고, 그렇기 때문에 무엇이 대체 저 고집스럽도록 솔직한 헤르미온느를 거짓말하게끔 만들었는지 해리는 신경이 쓰일 수밖에 없었다. 그리고 그때 그녀의 시선이 저 멀리 슬리데린 쪽으로 향하자 –_ 오__, 그래 빌어먹을 말포이 쪽으로 _– 해리는 온몸에 두드러기가 난 것처럼 털이 곤두섰다.

_설마__._

"어디 갔다 왔는데, 헤르미온느?"

라벤더가 더 이상 헤르미온느에게 관심을 갖지 않자, 해리는 살짝 몸을 수그리고는 헤르미온느에게 물었다. 불안감과 한 가닥의 희망이 팔랑였다.

"음, 아, 저기. 숙제."

"숙제? 스네이프가 또 숙제를 내줬단 말이야?"

"아니, 그게," 헤르미온느는 난처한 듯 눈을 굴렸다. 이 대화를 하고 싶지 않은 게 분명하다는 것을 깨닫고 해리는 속이 뒤틀리는 느낌을 받았다.

"내 말은, 머글연구 숙제하느라 도서관에 계속 있었어."

"그렇지만 너 방금 마법약이라고…,"

"오! 벌써 시간이 이렇게 됐네. 이제 그만 가야겠다. 이따 보자, 얘들아!"

황급히 자리를 피하는 헤르미온느의 모습은 너무나도 부자연스러워 보였고, 인정하고 싶진 않았지만 그의 시선이 저절로 슬리데린의 말포이에게로 향했다. 그리고 저 빌어먹을 말포이 녀석은 슬쩍 고개를 들고 헤르미온느가 연회실을 벗어나는 것을 눈으로 좇고 있었다.

목구멍으로 넘어가지 않는 토스트를 결국 내려놓은 해리는 론을 기다렸다가 첫 교시인 마법약 수업을 들으러 걸음을 옮겼다. 마법약 수업은 그들이 제일 싫어하는 교수인 세베루스 스네이프가 담당하는 수업이었다. 스네이프는 대부분의 학생들을 싫어했지만 그 중에서도 특히 해리를 싫어했기 때문에 항상 그의 별 거 아닌 꼬투리를 잡아 그리핀도르를 감점시키곤 했다.

"수업 들으러 가기 진짜 싫다."

해리 못지않게 스네이프로부터 무시당해온 론은 투덜거렸다. 해리는 공감간다는 듯이 고개를 끄덕였다. 그러나 지금 이 순간 해리가 교실에 들어가기 싫게 만드는 것은 스네이프보다도, 마법약 수업을 함께 드는 기숙사가 다름아닌 슬리데린이라는 사실이었다. 그는 지금 말포이의 꼴도 보기 싫었다. 원래도 그랬지만 지금은 더했다. 헤르미온느와 말포이가 한 공간에 있는다는 것 사실만으로도…,

"아이쿠!"

교실 문으로 들어서려는 순간 누군가와 어깨가 맞부딪힌 해리가 몸을 휘청였다. 고개를 들어보니 그건 바로 지금 이 순간 해리가 보고 싶지 않은 단 한 사람, 말포이였다.

"포터."

"말포이."

둘의 시선이 공중에서 맞부딪혔다. 해리는 지금 당장 말포이가 자신에게 달려들기를 바랐다. 평소라면 언제나 시비를 거는 쪽은 말포이였으니까. 해리는 항상 그런 말포이를 무시해버리곤 했었지만 오늘은 그러지 않을 거였다. 기회가 주어진다면 지금 당장 말포이에게 달려들어 흠씬 두들겨주고 싶은 심정이었다. 그것도 지팡이가 아닌 주먹으로. 그렇지만 해리의 이글거리는 눈동자를 뒤로하고, 말포이는 그럴 마음이 없는 건지 몸을 스윽 하고 비켰다. 그 순간 그의 비열한 입술 한 쪽이 올라가는 것을 해리는 보았다. 말포이의 심복인 고일과 크레이브 역시 기분 나쁜 웃음을 짓고 있었다.

"쟤네 왜 저래? 뭐라도 잘못 먹은 거 아냐?"

론은 그들이 지은 미심쩍은 미소의 의중을 몰라 고개를 까딱했다. 반면 해리는 그들의 행동의 의미를 알고 있었다. _빌어먹을 자식들__._

해리는 마법약 수업 내내 기분이 안 좋았다. 물론 평소에도 마법약 수업은 기분이 좋은 종류의 수업은 아니었지만, 오늘은 더했다. 분명히 투명한 선홍색 빛을 띠어야 할 마법약이 마치 고일의 폴리주스를 연상시키는 역겨운 거무튀튀한 진흙처럼 변해 있었기 때문이다. 마법약 수업은 오러가 되기 위해 중요한 이수 과목인데 이대로 가다간 어떻게 될지 장담할 수가 없었다.

그리고 헤르미온느; 그녀는 수업이 시작하기 바로 전에 교실에 헐레벌떡 뛰어와 론의 옆자리에 앉았었다. 해리는 고개를 슬쩍 돌렸는데, 때마침 그녀는 저 멀리 슬리데린 쪽의 의자를 살펴보고 있었다. 그리고 해리와 눈이 마주치자 깜짝 놀라서는 불그스름해진 뺨으로 책에 고개를 파묻는 것이었다. 불그스름해진 뺨으로. 해리는 견딜 수가 없었다. 이건 너무 힘들었다. 헤르미온느와 말포이? 내 친구 헤르미온느가. 말포이랑. 내 가장 친한 친구가.

"익스펠리아르무스!"

그리고 그 다음 일은 너무나도 빠르게 일어났다. 너무 빨리 일어나서 해리는 마법약 시간에 잠시 눈을 감았다 뜬 것처럼 느낄 정도였지만 시간은 사실 이미 일몰에 가까워져 있었다. 해리는 호그와트의 복도에 쓰러져 있었고 저 너머로 마찬가지로 쓰러져 있는 말포이가 눈에 들어왔다. 네빌은 여전히 두려움이 남은 얼굴로 해리에게 서둘러 다가왔다.

"구, 구해줘서 고마워, 해리."

그리고 해리는 정신을 잃었다. 어제 잠을 설쳤던 탓이었다.

* * *

눈을 뜨자마자 보인 건 헤르미온느였다.

"해리, 괜찮니?"

걱정스러운 시선이 해리에게 쏟아졌다. 그 눈을 보는 순간, 따스한 염려와 근심으로 가득한 그 눈을 보는 순간. 무의식적으로

"괜찮아."

라는 대답이 튀어나왔다. 그는 헤르미온느를 걱정시키는 데에 서툴렀다. 항상 위험하고 과감한 행동으로 그녀를 항상 초조하게 만들곤 했지만 그렇다고 해서 그것에 익숙한 것은 아니었다. 그는 헤르미온느가 걱정스러운 마음에 어쩔 줄 몰라 던지는 타박과 행여 놓치면 사라질까 봐 팔뚝을 붙드는 손길이 항상 서툴고 미안해서 어쩔 줄 몰랐다. 그래서 언제나 이럴 때마다 – 그녀가 눈썹을 늘어뜨리고 그 부드러운 갈색 눈망울을 해리에게 둘 때마다 – 그는 애써 더욱 자신 있게 말하곤 했다. _괜찮아__. 나아질 거야__. 반드시 성공할 거야__. 좋아질 거야__._ 그럼 마법처럼 그 말이 이루어지곤 했다. 이번에도 그렇게 될까?

그리고 그제서야 해리는 자신이 폼프리 부인의 병동에 와 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 곧이어 마치 플래시백처럼 무슨 일이 있었는지 떠올랐다. 천문학 수업을 들으러 가는 길에, 말포이가 네빌을 붙들고 늘어진 게 눈에 들어왔었다. 정신을 차릴 새도 없이 그는 말포이를 향해 지팡이를 휘둘렀었다. 사실, 그건 네빌 탓이 아니었지만.

"론은?"

"론은 퀴디치 연습이 있다더라."

무어라 해야 할지를 몰라 보이지 않는 론을 물었지만 다시 할 말이 없어져 어색한 기류가 흘렀다. 해리는 이게 무슨 기분인지 몰랐다. 화가 나는 건지, 서운한 건지, 어색한 건지. 어쩌면 이 모든 기분일지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다. 실타래처럼 엉켜 있는 이 기분은 헤르미온느가 말포이와 함께하지만 않았어도 느끼지 않았을 감정이었다.

"말포이는 어때?"

순간 생각해볼 겨를도 없이 질문이 툭 튀어나왔다. 사실 그는 말포이의 상태 따위가 궁금한 게 아니었다. 그가 궁금한 건 단지,

"말포이는 괜찮아."

단지,

"많이 다치지 않았더라."

단지, 헤르미온느가 말포이의 상태를 보고 왔냐는 사실.

"그렇지만 너한테 화가 많이 난 것 같아…."

뱃속이 꼬이는 느낌이 났다.

"나는 뭐 걔한테 화가 안 나 있는 줄 아니? 너도 걔가 네빌한테 무슨 짓을 하는지 봤잖아!"

해리는 참을 새도 없이 자기도 모르게 윽박을 지르고 말았다. 놀란 헤르미온느가 겁에 질린 눈으로 몸을 움츠렸다. 그 모습을 보자 해리의 가슴 한 편이 불편해져서 자신이 방금 내뱉은 말을 후회해버렸다. 그래서 목구멍까지 올라왔던 _너는 왜 그딴 자식이랑 어울리는 거야__! _라는 말은 다시 밑으로 삼키어냈다. 이 상태로 몇 주만 더 지나면 무슨 병이라도 걸릴 게 분명해.

헤르미온느는 해리와 말포이 사이에 끼어서 입장이 난처해진 상황이었다. 물론 그런 상황을 불러온 건 그녀 자신이었지만 후회한다고 해서 어떻게 될 일이 아니었다. 일은 이렇게 흘러가버렸고 그녀는 어쩔 수가 없었다. 워낙 성질이 고약하던 – 그러나 이제 헤르미온느에게만큼은 친절한 – 말포이는 해리의 험담을 늘어놓기 일쑤였고, 언제나 착하고 상냥하던 – 적어도 헤르미온느에겐 – 해리는 말포이와 헤르미온느의 관계에 대한 불만을 쏟아냈다. 해리와 말포이는 마치 물과 기름 같았다. 저 역시도 말포이와 그런 관계였는데. 그러고 보면 자신과 그 오만한 말포이가 어떻게 이런 관계가 됐는지 놀라울 따름이었다.

가만히 생각에 잠겨 있던 헤르미온느는 조심스럽게 손을 뻗어 해리의 손을 잡았다. 쿵, 하고 해리의 가슴이 떨어져 내렸다. 헤르미온느는 듣질 못할 터였다.

"해리. 미안해. 그렇지만 조금만 더 노력해주면 안 될까?"

그녀의 눈망울에 굴하지 않으려 해리는 노력해야 했다.

"미안해, 미온느. 너도 그 동안 말포이가 우릴 어떻게 대해왔는지 알잖아."

그는 최대한 화를 참으려 노력하며 말했다. 그의 말에 젖은 눈으로 살짝 아랫입술을 깨무는 모습에 해리는 시선을 돌렸다. "난…," 그는 조금 망설이는 눈치였다. 해리는 지금 이런 말을 꺼내고 싶은 마음은 추호도 없었지만 그래도 선택권이 없었다. 헤르미온느가 답을 원한다면 답을 주어야 했다.

"난 차라리 네가 말포이와 헤어지는 게 빠를 거라 생각해."

몇 번을 망설이다가 토해낸 말에 헤르미온느의 긴 갈색 눈썹이 찌푸려졌다.

"너 지금 말포이랑 헤어지라고 하는 거니?"

"아니, 아니, 내 말은,"

해리는 깜짝 놀라 그녀의 눈을 살폈다. 다행히 그녀는 화가 난 것처럼 보이진 않았다. 그녀는 슬퍼 보였다. 그 촉촉한 눈망울에 서린 원망과 체념이 해리의 가슴을 난도질했다. '_다행히' 화가 난 것처럼 보이지 않았다고__? _이건 화가 난 것보다 더 최악처럼 느껴졌다. 그녀는 아무 말도 하지 않았고, 해리는 숨통이 조여왔다. 그는 폣속에 있는 모든 공기가 빠져나가기 전에 간신히 입을 열어 이었다.

"물론 너한테 헤어지라고 하는 건 아니야. 이건 그냥, 내가 말포이를 받아들이는 것보단 네가 그와 헤어지는 게 더 빠를 거란 말이지. 네가 바라는 그런 날은 오지 않을 테니까."

사실을 그대로 말하는데도 해리는 죄책감이 들었다. 그는 쉼 없이 헤르미온느의 눈치를 살폈다. 그리고, 맙소사, 그녀의 뺨에 눈물 한 방울이 흘러내려왔다. 그녀는 울고 있었다. 머리에서부터 삐질 식은땀이 흐르는 게 느껴졌다. 왜냐하면 해리가 세상에서 가장 싫어하는 일 중에 하나는 여자애가 우는 것을 보는 일이기 때문이었다. 해리는 그럴 때마다 어쩔 줄을 몰랐다, 마치 지금처럼. 뭐라도 말해야 하나 했지만 할 말이 없어서 괜히 손끝만 만지작댔다. 그 순간이 영원처럼 느껴졌다. 하지만 사실 그건 그리 긴 시간이 아니었었다.

"알았어."

"…."

"네가 무슨 말을 하는 건지 알아. 난…, 난 가봐야겠다."

그러면서 자리에서 일어나는 헤르미온느의 손끝이 해리를 스쳤다. 지금껏 얼마든지 스쳐왔던 그녀의 손인데 순간 감전이라도 된 듯 찌릿한 느낌이 났다. 그렇게 헤르미온느는 멀어져 갔다. 해리는 당장이라도 얼마든지 그녀의 손을 잡을 수가 있었다. 잡고 싶었다. 그렇지만 그의 마음 한 편이 경고했다; _잡으면 안 돼__._ 이제 그녀의 손을 잡을 수 있는 사람은 따로 있었고, 만약 해리가 헤르미온느의 손을 잡는다면 영원히 그녀가 떠나버릴 것만 같았다. 해리는, 대체 왜 이러는 건지 모르겠다고 생각했다. 해리 자신도, 헤르미온느도. 다시 예전으로 돌아가면 안 되나? 우리 삼총사만 있던 시절로. 바로 며칠 전만 해도 우리는 즐거웠는데.


	2. 반장 전용 욕실의 유령

**Disclaimer**: 해리포터에 대한 권리 없음

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**반장 전용 욕실의 유령**

* * *

이후 녹초가 된 론과 함께 방으로 돌아온 해리는 침대에 누워서 생각에 잠겼다. 앞으로 어떻게 될지 도저히 알 수가 없었다. 헤르미온느에게 털어놓으려고 했던 그의 고민은 이미 등 뒤로 던져버린 후였다. 지금 그의 머릿속에 가득차 있는 건 헤르미온느와 말포이에 대한 생각뿐이었다. 앞으로 전개될 상황을 상상해보려고 해도 아무런 생각도 나지 않았다. 해리는 잠이 들 수 없었다. 그래서 그는 자리를 박차고 나왔다.

자리에서 일어난 해리는 반장 전용 욕실로 발을 옮겼다. 비록 반장뱃지는 없었지만 트리위저드 시합 이후로 잠이 잘 오지 않을 때마다 종종 그곳을 이용하곤 했던 것이었다. 그리핀도르의 반장인 론과 헤르미온느 역시 그 사실을 알고 있었지만 그를 제지하지 않았다; 론은 친구들의 규칙 위반에 대해 관대한 편이었고, 헤르미온느는 비록 그가 반장은 되지 못했지만 _마땅히_ 반장 욕실을 이용할 권리가 있다고 말하곤 했다.

"오, 해리, 오랜만인걸? 고민이라도 있나 봐, 여길 또 찾은 걸 보니?"

항상 욕실에서 상주하는 유령인 크리스틴 퍼스였다. 학생들의 알몸을 훔쳐보는 그녀의 음흉한 시선은 이미 악명이 높았다. "전혀." 해리는 속옷을 벗지 않은 채로 대답했다. 유령이라고 해도 누군가 자신의 알몸을 보는 것은 딱히 기분 좋은 일이 아니었고, 그 상대가 크리스틴 퍼스라면 더욱 더 싫었다.

"아닌데?"

크리스틴은 비누를 풀어놓은 물처럼 뿌연 몸으로 해리의 주변을 빙빙 돌며 소리내어 킁킁댔다. "냄새가 나는걸." 어쩌면 고민거리를 곰곰히 생각해보기 위해 이곳에 온 게 잘못된 선택일지도 모른다는 생각이 들었지만 이미 늦은 후였다. 욕조로 향하는 해리에게 유령의 흥미롭다는 시선이 따라와서 불편한 기분에 그는 발걸음을 재촉했다.

"뭔가 있잖아, 너, 그렇지? 말해 봐. 난 무려 13년 동안이나 이곳에서 학생들의 고민을 상담해줬다고. 사실 이제 슬슬 지겨운 것 같기도 해. 그렇지만 가끔 이렇게,"

크리스틴이 해리를 향해 얼굴을 불쑥 들이밀었다.

"너처럼 귀여운 애들이 올 때가 있어서 도저히 그만둘 수가 없는 거 있지?"

그리고는 높은 목소리로 깔깔깔 웃어대는 것이었다. 해리는 그 틈을 타 얼른 욕조 안으로 들어가 거품 수도꼭지를 틀었다.

"그리고 13년 동안이나 그 고민들을 소문내고 다녔겠지."

"뭐? 너 정말 무례하구나."

기분이 상한 크리스틴이 인상을 찌푸렸다. 그녀의 반응에도 불구하고 해리가 관심 없다는 듯 시선을 돌리자, 그녀는 검지 손가락을 들어올려 그의 얼굴 가까이에 가져다 대며 강조했다.

"나는, 절대, 지금까지, 아이들의 고민을 소문낸 적이 없어."

"…."

"그러지 말고. 말해 봐. 내가 얼마나 아끼는지 아니, 해리? 네가 저번에 오간 뒤로 네가 또 오길 얼마나 기다렸는데."

해리는 소름이 끼쳤다.

"넌 정말 귀여워. 난 귀여운 아이들이 고민하는 거 좋아하지 않는단 말이야."

그리고는 해리의 볼을 꼬집었지만 해리는 약간 차가운 감촉 외에는 아무런 느낄 수가 없었다. 그녀의 계속된 시도에, 망설이던 해리는 결국 마지못해 입을 열었다. 영 내키지 않긴 했지만 사실 이런 이야기를 털어놓을 상대란 아주 한정되어 있었기 때문이었다.

"아무한테도 말하지 않겠다고 약속할 거야?"

"당연하지. 나의 왼쪽 눈을 걸고 맹세할게. 내 오른쪽 눈의 시력이 영 꽝인 건 너도 알고 있지?"

유령한테 고민상담이라니, 해리의 마음 한 켠이 찝찝해지는 걸 느끼며 유난히 무겁게 느껴지는 입을 열었다.

"너 헤르미온느 알지?"

"오, 그럴 줄 알았어! 연애 상담이구나, 그렇지?"

"그런 거 아냐."

되려 더 설레여하는 그녀에게 해리는 아니라며 일축했다. "적어도 나한텐 아니야." 라고 말하는 해리의 말투는 어쩐지 제 귀에도 씁쓸하게 들려 느낌이 이상했다.

"헤르미온느는 내 제일 친한 친구야."

"오, 그럼, 알고 있지 다. 호그와트 학생이라면 모르는 사람이 없을걸?"

"제발 입 좀 닫고 그냥 내 얘기만 들어주면 안 돼?"

"알았어, 알았다구."

그녀가 입술을 삐쭉 내밀었다. 해리는 그 모습을 잠깐 보더니 다시 말을 이었다.

"헤르미온느는 내 제일 친한 친구야."

해리가 반복했다, 마치 누군가가 그 사실을 부정하기라도 한 것처럼.

"그리고 나는 걔가 누군가와 사귄다는 걸 최근에 알아냈어. 그것도 내가 세상에서 제일 싫어하는 상대랑."

"으흠."

그녀는 고개를 끄덕였다.

"넌 그게 맘에 안 드는 거야?"

"당연하지. 내 말은, 난 헤르미온느가 누구랑 사귀든 축하해줄 수 있어. 그치만 갠? 걘 아니지. 절대 아니야. 무엇보다도 항상 헤르미온느를 괴롭혔던 녀석인데. 어째서 그런 녀석하고 만나는 건지 이해할 수가 없어!"

자신의 생각을 입 밖으로 꺼내자 감정이 더 격해지는 것 같았다. 해리는 조심스럽게 그녀의 반응을 살폈다. 이런 자신의 모습이 웃기긴 했지만, 그녀는 지금 해리가 마음을 털어놓을 수 있는 유일한 상대였다. 자신이 잘못된 것인지 제 3자의 눈에서 판단을 내려줄 유일한 상대.

"음, 그렇구나."

그녀의 대답에 해리는 맥이 빠지는 기분이 들었다. 고민 상담 어쩌구 할 땐 언제고 털어놓는 게 저런 대답이라니. 하지만 해리가 뭐라고 대꾸하기도 전에 크리스틴은 다시 입을 열었다.

"그렇지만 그건 헤르미온느의 자유가 아닐까? 그녀가 자신의 의지를 가지고 말포이와 만나는 거라면, 그만한 가치가 있는 사람이라는 거 아니겠어?"

"하지만 걘 정말 아니라고."

이야기에 푹 빠진 해리는 그녀가 말포이의 이름을 꺼냈다는 사실조차 모르고 있었다.

"그렇지만 그녀가 선택한 사람이잖아. 나는 네가 그들에게 기회를 줘야 한다고 봐."

"'그들'이 아니야!"

그가 버럭 지른 소리가 욕실 안에서 윙윙 울렸다. 해리는 둘의 비밀을 알게 된 이후에도 결코 헤르미온느와 말포이를 '그들'이라고 부르지 않았다. 그리고 그건 앞으로도 마찬가지일 거였다. 헤르미온느는 헤르미온느였고 말포이는 말포이였다. 해리에게 있어 둘은 결코 '그들'이 될 수 없는 대상이었다.

"솔직하게 말해 봐. 정말로 상대가 말포이라서 그래? 다른 사람이었다면 네가 쉽게 받아들였을까?

"무슨 말이 하고 싶은 거야?"

"내가 하고 싶은 말은, 네 마음을 잘 들여다 보라는 거야. 그리고, 맞네, 연애 상담."

그리고 크리스틴은 낄낄 웃었다. 그 말을 듣자 해리는 불쾌한 기분을 느꼈다. 피가 몰려 벌개진 얼굴이 뜨거워졌다. 그래서 자리에서 벌떡 일어났다. 더 이상 이곳에 있고 싶지 않았다. 속을 들여다 보는 것처럼 꾸며대는 그녀의 말투도 그렇고 욕조에 담긴 물도 너무 뜨거운 것 같았다. 지금 붉어진 얼굴도 욕조에 담긴 물 때문일 거였다.

"어디 가는 거야, 해리?"

등 뒤로 그녀의 물음이 들려왔다. 하지만 해리는 뒤돌아보지 않았다. 방으로 돌아가는 내내 그녀의 웃음 소리가 그의 귓가에 맴도는 듯 했다.

* * *

주말의 호그스미드에 유난히 사람이 붐볐다. 그들은 스리브룸스틱에서 각자 버터맥주 한 잔씩을 앞에다 두고 대화를 나누고 있었다. 해리는 자신의 앞에 앉은 론과 헤르미온느의 대화가 익숙한 양상으로 흘러가는 것을 지켜보고 있었다. 론이 의자에 몸을 기대며 일부러 들으라는 듯 ― 아마도 그의 사정에 공감하는 누군가를 찾으려는 심산으로 ― 크게 투덜댔다.

"아, 학교로 돌아가기 진짜 싫다. 숙제가 쌓였어."

"뭐? 쌓일 숙제도 없었잖아."

곧바로 헤르미온느의 눈이 번쩍였다. 공부와 숙제에 대한 주제를 헤르미온느가 놓치는 법은 절대 없었다.

"너한테나 그렇겠지."

그리고 론은 이미 헤르미온느의 반응을 예상했었다는 듯이 눈을 굴렸다.

"그럼 오늘은 일찍 들어가야겠다."

"뭐?"

"네가 숙제를 해야 하니까, 일찍 가야지."

"안 돼! 네가 내 스케줄을 짤 권리는 없어, 헤르미온느!"

절규를 한 론은 몸을 숙여 해리에게 "얠 데려오지 말았어야 했는데."라고 익숙하게 중얼거렸다. 해리는 씩 웃었다. 론과 헤르미온느의 대화를 지켜보는 건 거의 대부분, 그러니까 엄청난 싸움으로 일이 커지지 않는 한에서는 재밌었다.

"해리한테 투덜거려봤자야."

론의 모습을 보고 있던 헤르미온느가 덧붙였다. 그리고는 그 갈색 눈에 응당 그래야 하듯 신뢰를 담아 해리 쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다.

"해리는 항상 꾸준히 해서 오늘 해야 할 숙제도 없다고, 그렇지?"

해리는 당황했다. 호그스미드에 갔다 왔다가 하기로 한 변신술과 마법의 약 에세이가 책상에 쌓여 있는 모습이 눈 앞에 플래시백처럼 지나갔기 때문이다. 하지만 언제나 그렇듯 해리는 헤르미온느를 실망시키는 데에 서툴렀고 때문에 시선을 피하여 최소한으로 필요한 각도만큼만 고개를 끄덕였다.

"봤지?"

헤르미온느는 의기양양해져선 충격을 받은 론의 등을 톡톡 두들겼다.

"이건 거짓말이야. 해리는 항상 나랑 같이 놀았는데!"

"왜냐하면 해리는 성실하고 또 숙제를 미루지 않을 만큼 분별력 있으니까."

해리는 자신의 등에 땀이 흐르는 걸 느꼈다. 헤르미온느는 언제나 그를 그녀자신 급으로 치켜세우는 경향이 있었다. 헤르미온느의 눈엔 정말 그렇게 보이는지는 몰라도 해리가 생각하기에 자신은 헤르미온느에겐 부족해도 한참 부족했다. 그래도 아무튼 여전히 해리는 가만히 아무런 말도 하지 않고 _헤르미온느를 실망시키기 않기_를 하고 있었다.

"불공평해. 넌 해리가 반장이 되었어야 했다고 생각하지?"

"뭐?"

열등감에 론이 던진 주제에 헤르미온느의 얼굴이 살짝 빨개졌다. 셋 모두 알고 있었지만 결코 입으로 꺼내지 않던 주제였다.

"뭐? 난…저…,"

보기 드문 헤르미온느의 당황한 모습에 론은 정말로 기분이 상한 것 같았다. 해리는 자신이 조금 긴장한 걸 느꼈다. 헤르미온느의 대답이 어느 정도 예상되기는 했지만 그래도 헤르미온느의 입을 통해 직접 듣는 것은 처음이었다. 그는 최대한 관심이 없는 척하며 귀를 쫑긋 세우고 있었다. 결국 헤르미온느는 숨을 훅 들이키곤 다시 정신을 차려 마치 그것이 세상에서 최대한 합리적이고 타당하다는 투로 ― 그러니까 평소의 말투 그대로 ― 말했다.

"해리뿐만이 아냐. 공부를 열심히 하고 책임감이 있는 사람이 반장이 되어야 한다는 건 모두의 일반적인 생각이라고. 그러기만 하다면야 난 아무나 상관 없어."

좋아. 아무나 상관 없어 부분은 조금 마음에 들지 않았지만 그래도 결국은 해리가 반장이 되어야 했다는 말이었다. 좋았어. 해리는 자신이 왜 이 질문에 집착을 하는지 알 수가 없었다.

"그게 심지어 말포이라도."

뒤이은 말에 해리는 자신이 눈썹을 찌푸리는지도 몰랐다. 하지만 급격히 찡그려지는 론을 보고 자신도 아마 저런 얼굴을 하고 있을 것임을 깨달았다.

"뭐? 너 제정신이야? 그래서 말포이가 반장이란 게 좋다고?"

"론! 요점은 그게 아니잖아. 내 말은… 내 말은, 책임감 있는 사람이 반장이 되어야 한다는 거지."

론이 헤르미온느의 요점을 눈치채지 못했을지는 모르나 해리는 눈치챘다. 헤르미온느는 거짓말에 끔찍하게 서툴렀기 때문에 그걸 못알아채기란 론만큼이나 둔하지 않은 이상 불가능했다. 해리는 다시 한 번 참기 힘든 기분이 들었다. 방금 전까지만 해도 셋이서 즐거웠는데, 말포이와 자신의 관계를 잘 받아들일 수 있도록 일부러 우리 들으라고 말포이에 대한 좋은 말을 하다니. 그건 정말 고일의 폴리주스만큼이나 끔찍했고 해리는 무언가가 자신의 뱃속을 헤집어 놓는 것 같다는 느낌이 들었다. 앞에 놓인 버터맥주엔 손조차 가지 않았다. 그리고 마침내 그녀의 뺨에 자리잡은 홍조를 보는 순간,

_망할_

해리는 자신의 몸 안에 불이 붙은 것 같았다. 자신이 느끼는 감정에 당혹해하며 해리는 버터맥주로 시선을 떨어뜨렸다. 자신이 왜 이런 감정을 헤르미온느에게 숨기려는지도 알 수가 없었다. 차라리 보여주고 헤르미온느가 죄책감을 느끼는 편이 낫지 않나? 그럼 말포이와 헤르미온느가 그만 만나게 될지도 모르잖아. 하지만…. 헤르미온느가 자신의 이런 상태를 알아차린다면 몹시 부끄러울 것이라는 생각이 들었다. 대체 부끄러울 게 뭐가 있는지 스스로도 이해가 잘 가지 않았다. 혼란스러운 것 투성이라서 누군가에게 묻고 싶었지만 이런 질문에 믿을 만한 대답을 해주는 사람은 헤르미온느뿐이었다. 헤르미온느를 제외하고 누구한테 이런 말을 한단 말인가? 크리스틴 퍼스?

'난 네가 그들에게 기회를 줘야 한다고 봐.'

반장 욕실의 그 유령의 조언은 최악이었다. 해리는 그녀의 조언을 떠올리며 생각했다. 해리가 말포이는 싫어하는 것은 거의 본능적인 것과 다름이 없어서 기회를 주려고 해도 줄 수도 없을 뿐더러 주고 싶지도 않다.

자신만의 세계에 빠진 해리는 이런 이야기를 다른 사람에게 하는 것을 상상해보았다.

론? 절대 안 되지.  
다른 친구들? 너무 눈치가 빨라서 어쩌면 말포이와 헤르미온느의 얘기라는 것을 알아챌지도 몰라.  
맥고나걸 교수님? 음… 그건 좀 아냐.  
해그리드는? 해그리드라면 분명히 실수로 헤르미온느한테까지 말을 전하게 될 거야.  
덤블도어 교수님은? 이런 사소한 일로 바쁘신 덤블도어 교수님을 방해할 수 없어.

그렇다면 누구밖에 없는가? 일기? 일기라도 써야 할까? 하지만 이내 비밀의 방을 열게 만들었던 지니의 일기가 떠올라 고개를 휘휘 저었다.

"무슨 생각을 그렇게 해?"

헤르미온느를 바라볼 자신이 없었기에 일부러 그곳에서 시선을 피하며 론을 향해 고개를 저었다.

"혹시 흉터가 아프니, 해리?"

낮춘 목소리로 묻는 걱정스러움이 가득 묻어나는 헤르미온느의 시선이 해리의 눈을 마주했다. 고통을 받을 때마다 마치 세상에 존재하는 게 해리밖에 없다는 것처럼 관심을 기울이는 헤르미온느의 행동이 그의 가슴을 꾹 눌러왔다. 아무런 말도 하지 못하는 그가 할 수 있는 것은 그저 헤르미온느의 눈이 자신이 지금, 그리고 앞으로도 그의 안을 헤집고 있는 생각과 감정들을 눈치채지 않길 기도하는 것뿐이었다.

'맞네, 연애 상담.'

왜 하필 이 순간에 그 말이 떠오르는 건지.


End file.
